


I saw Mummy kissing Santa (or how Credence found out Papa was Santa)

by elletromil



Series: 9 Days Christmas Writing Challenge [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Family Feels, Gen, Kid!Credence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9053419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: Credence doesn’t usually get out of bed during the night, no matter the situation.Which is why he finds it surprising when he’s out of bed in what can only be the middle of the night, but he's sure he's heard Papa's voice and he's not seen him in days.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Some little fluff for Day 2 of the 9 Days Christmas Writing Challenge and for all my gramander peeps who also like the idea of Credence being their adopted son. This is set in an au where Credence is much younger and is not much older than 8 years-old in the ficlet.

Credence doesn’t usually get out of bed during the night, no matter the situation.

He doesn’t know _why_ exactly, but he thinks it has something to do with a time _before_ he came to live with Mummy and Papa. He doesn’t remember much of it though and he can’t say he’s very interested in the memories.

Not when every time the subject is mentioned, Papa frowns very much like when he is angry about work and Mummy grits his teeth in the way that means he is upset.

At first, he was afraid he was the cause of their expressions, but with time and reassurances, he believes them when they say it’s not about him. Or rather, it has more to do with what happened to him.

That doesn’t encourage him to try and remember, but his parents made sure he understood that if he ever needed to talk about those memories, he was welcome to do so. That he _should_ do so. Even if it was upsetting them, it wasn’t his job to protect them from whatever darkness of life.

And if now he doesn’t really mind ignoring this part of his past, he thinks that someday, he’ll probably take them up on the offer.

Just not now.

Which is why he finds it surprising when he’s out of bed in what can only be the middle of the night.

But Papa has been away for a few days now and he’s sure he’s heard his voice and his feet are taking him downstairs without any conscious decision on his part.

It’s not that dark in the house, thanks to all the lights Mummy has put on for the holidays. There are still some shadows however and he’s always been light on his feet, so they don’t notice him when he finally gets to the living room.

 _They_ being Mummy and another man all dressed in red and Credence gasps out loud when the two exchange a kiss. He’s not sure exactly _why_ but he knows the adults can usually kiss only another person and it’s _not good_ if they kiss someone else.

They break the kiss right away and Credence tries to flee back to his room, fearing that Mummy is going to be angry at him, but the stranger is too fast and catches him before he can take a step. He freezes for a second, right until he recognize that particular embrace, and this can only be _Papa_.

He relaxes in his arms instantly and above his shoulder he can see Mummy smiling at them fondly.

“Santa has just come back from the orphanage and he was just bringing your gifts before continuing his tour,” Mummy explains, his eyes gleaming mischievously and he gasps again when he sees the mountain of gifts under the tree. Papa grumbles a bit, but Credence is too awed by the revelation that not only he’s his father but also _Santa Claus_ to hear whatever he’s saying. Mummy does however and his smile turns a bit sad, but a bit proud too. “I know you can’t stay right now, you have important work to do.” There’s something like worry now in his eyes, like that time he fell off the tree and they thought his arm might be broken, and Papa’s arms tighten a bit around him. Not enough to hurt, just like he doesn’t want to let go.

Credence doesn’t want him to either, but he’s not the only kid in the world. He won’t be selfish.

“Can you tuck me in?” He still hears himself ask though, but Papa is already carrying him upstairs when he asks, so that doesn’t count.

He’s already half asleep when he feels Papa kiss his forehead and ruffle his hair very gently, whispering him to have sweet dreams.


End file.
